


Don't call me "Hero"

by RomytheRed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deus Ex Makhiner, Gen, Just some content I'm finally making for my story stuff..., Original story shit, Space Settinggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomytheRed/pseuds/RomytheRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hero" is a word for those who save others.<br/>Therefore, it is not something to use on a failure like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't call me "Hero"

**"And now! Please welcome... the Heroes of Trion-4!"**

Loud clapping. Applause. You and the other two take the stage. Serenade waves.

  


_It's even more painful than you expected._

  


The mechanical half of your body gleams in the sunlight. the left half, the one that's still organic creaks. (Not to say that part is even fully organic at this point either.)

Exodus' photoreceptors roll so hard in their connection ports that you can almost hear it. Not that you can see it, either, behind that visor. It's just easy to tell.

Even Serenade seems pretty unenthused about this victory. 'Course, she wouldn't be as high-ranking in the Galactic Alliance as she is without being able to put up a good front. The two of you on the other hand...

  


**"Now, let's give our Heroes one more round of applause!"**

The audience claps again, cheering even louder as they present Serenade with the medals the three of you earned for your "distinctive service".

 _There's that word again..._ Hero. _I feel sick._

  


If you weren't doing your best to hold it back, there'd almost definitely be laughter coming from you right now. The gross, self-depreciating, hollow kind. The kind that mocks yourself as much, if not more than everyone around you.

You, a "Hero". What a fucking joke.

* * *

It took nearly an hour just for those annoying federals to let you get off the damn stage. It felt like an eternity, and that's coming from someone who's been alive for over a thousand years, now. (Not that you were actually conscious for most of it.)

Exodus spoke up first. Of course. Since he's Exodus. Speaking up first is about as much his thing as being an irredeemable jackass is.

"WeLLLL. That was fun and all," he drawls, with that impossibly smooth voice of his, "But I'm gonna go cash in this little _Bonus_..."

The pernicious android waved the medallion gently before continuing, "...and then maybe hit the red light district, get wasted or something? Anyways who's with me."

  


"...Bonus. Seriously? Exodus, what do you think you're going to do with that? Pawn it?" Serenade asked.

Exodus shrugged. "Uh, yeah? It _is_ solid ceratanium? Anyways, I take it that's a 'no', then."

Serenade groaned. "I'm not happy about this either, Exodus, but those medals are important - and they're worth more than a few -"

  


**vwiiiin**

  


The sound of your Driver's open communications screen activating interrupted the conversation. You typed a few words and tossed your medal to Exodus.

 _Mine too._ the text read. You made a light groaning noise and started typing again.

(This damn translator. Magian Standard and Galactic Basic _sound_ similar enough when spoken that you barely need the audio translator. _which is already working at full capacity by the way!_ Yet somehow they have alphabets so different that this thing can't translate a five word sentence properly... and it's had a _month_ to learn the damn language! Hhh... guess it being a dead language doesn't help...)

"Hohhh? So you're in then?" Exodus asked, grinning. "Not you too, Deus..." Serenade muttered.

You shook your head. _No point._ was displayed on the holoscreen in Basic.

"No point? No _point??_ Oh come on, not you too..." the android waved his hand, exasperated. "I thought you were cooler than that, swordmage..."

 **Vwiin.** _Alcohol, no effect..._ the screen read. Exodus' expression became one of pity (or as close as he'd ever shown to that), instead.

"Ah. Right. That... nano-shit that makes you pretty much unkillable right? But man, you can't even get hammered? That's painful." He muttered.

  


"More importantly," Serenade interrupted, "Why are you giving the idiot your medal, anyways? I understand if you're both annoyed about what happened, but the people _need_ 'heroes' to give them hope sometimes, you know."

Exodus made a disgusted face, and you turned away.

"I dunno about the immortal here, but I'm not interested in being other people's 'Hope' or any of that shit. I'm only helpin' you in the first place because of the bit in our deal where you said 'the Alliance promises to give you full amnesty for any remaining warrants and give you some level of protection against future wrongs' ," he growled. "Sitting through awards ceremonies and being plastered on every wall as some goody-two-shoes is more likely to hurt my business than anything. The kind of scum I make a living off hunting don't respect _government dogs_ , **elf**."

  


Serenade sighed. "Fine, whatever. But be aware that if you _do_ sell that, the Alliance might be offended. And refuse to reimburse you for your ship."

Exodus turned around so fast you could almost hear his servos whirring. "Oh, what? Fuck that noise! Rggghh, fine. I'll keep mine, but I'm still selling that guy's. Any issues?" 

You shook your head. Serenade looked disappointed, but so what? It's not her problem, and you didn't care what the Alliance thought about you. You weren't even planning on joining this war in the first place. Serenade was the one who dragged you along. You're only fighting because you'd feel bad if you didn't do anything while you were in the middle of... well. A warzone.

  


Serenade sighed. "Deus... honestly, you're a lot less like a 'hero' than the legends sai-"

You turned around angrily, tapping at the keyboard furiously. _DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT._ was displayed on your communications screen.

* * *

**The _Beast_ growled as the Mana inside it overflowed, distorting the air around it. The single, glowing, red photoreceptor on the right side of its face blazed with primal fury as it scanned its surroundings. The black metal that covered its body gleamed sinisterly in the light of that world's sun. The _ancient sword in its left hand_ blazed with arcane power, even as the _mystic sigils hovering above its right_ showed its intent.**

**What little of the _Demon_ 's mind remained conscious fumbled for the rest of the memory, trying not to lose itself. Trying to remember its identity.**

* * *

Serenade's face had become pale. Exodus was reaching for his Storage. It took you a few seconds to realize it was because you had started an incantation unintentionally - the mystic sigil of the spell _Thunderbolt_ glowing on the back of your right hand. You took a deep breath to calm down and canceled the spell, the sigil fading.

"...What. The. Fuck." Exodus muttered, relaxing slightly. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I'd have to fight you again..."

"B...but... Deus, why-?" Serenade stuttered, looking shocked.

you typed a few words and turned around to walk away.

**Vwiiin**

* * *

**The _Monster_ 's metal jaw opened wide, bearing its jet black fangs to the world. Mystic sigils filled the sky around it, and blades of pure mana began to form in each, ready to rain destruction down upon the poor, innocent fools of the world upon which it had landed.**

**The last dregs of its thoughts groped for the memory.**

 ** _What... were the... words..._ It asked.**

* * *

_A 'Hero', saves others._

* * *

**The _Beast_ 's right hand rose into the air. Steam escaped from its mouth. The hundreds upon thousands of blades solidified, as their sigils restricted.**

* * *

_A 'Hero', cannot fail._

* * *

**The _Demon_ let out a screeching roar, of anguish, and hatred, and pain. The mana surged, until it was dense enough to be almost visible to the naked eye.**

* * *

_I did._

* * *

_Ah. That's... why............_ Mitchell - **no, the _Monster_ thought, as the last of its consciousness faded, and its right arm swung down... and the thousands of blades began their rain of destruction upon the land.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original story, so not having a lot of the pieces isn't surprising. I occasionally talk about it at romythered.tumblr.com so if you wanna know more, send asks.


End file.
